This invention relates generally to systems for reducing vibration in vehicles, and more particularly to a system for reducing vibration caused by the fluctuation of the output torque of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,043 discloses a system for reducing vibration in a vehicle provided with an internal combustion engine. The system decribed therein comprises a first flywheel connected to the engine, a second flywheel connected to a drive train mechanism and a damping apparatus arranged between the flywheels. The damping apparatus can generate a spring force as well as a frictional damping force. This system effectively reduces high frequency torsional compliance (i.e., ratio of the angular amplitude of the second flywheel to an amplitude of the fluctuating torque applied to the first flywheel from the crankshaft of the engine), without requiring an increase in the diameter of the flywheels. Thus, the fluctuating torque in the crankshaft is effectively absorbed, and the vibration in the drive train mechanism is effectively decreased.
In the above system, the sum of the moments of inertia of the first and second flywheels is maintained at a predetermined constant value, in order to minimize the diameter or weight of the flywheels. In addition the values of the moments of inertia of the flywheels should be determined so that a minimum of vibration is achieved.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a vibration damping system arranged between two flywheels of a vehicle, for reducing vibration substantially to a minimum.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibration damping system which effectively decreases vibration in a vehicle by permitting an advantageous allocation of values of moments of inertia of the flywheels and associated vehicle components, wherein the sum of the values is maintained constant.